eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Echoes of the Ring War
in the Great Divide | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes This is a Public Quest that is automatically inserted into your quest journal upon entering the designated area. The quest consists of fighting mobs of Kromrif Giants within a designated time period. The quest begins at the top of the hour, every other hour, on the odd-numbered hours, US Pacific Time. Once you are in the area, a timer will appear under the quest in your quest journal, giving you a countdown until the start time. Steps # Defeat the kromrif recruits #* There are 5 spawn points, which will be identified on your map. # Defeat the kromrif giants # Defeat the veteran kromrif #* This step will only be activated in the moderate difficulty, otherwise it will state "avoid", and the mobs will be non-attackable NPCs # Defeat the heroic kromrif #* This step will only be activated in the higher difficulty, otherwise it will state "avoid", and the mobs will be non-attackable NPCs # Defeat the epic kromrif #* This step will only be activated in the highest difficulty, otherwise it will state "avoid", and the mobs will be non-attackable NPCs # Defeat the kromrif final assault #* This final wave spawns near when the time remaining reaches 00:00, or when all the objectives above have been met. Rewards Upon completion of the quest, you can open the treasure chest usually located at . Each individual participating in the quest will need to click on the treasure chest to claim their loot. The rewards will vary by individual and difficulty, but may contain any of the following: * Cloudy Velium Jewel - A faction item that is added to your currency, only drops once per person per day. * - An adornment crate (rare drop). * Difficulty 1: ** Modest Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Thrumming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Thrumming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 2: ** Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Resonating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Resonating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 3: ** Heavy Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Reverberating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Reverberating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 4: ** Massive Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Pulsating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. ** Exquisite Pulsating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces with a Yellow adornment slot. * Difficulty 5: ** Shiny Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Humming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. ** Exquisite Humming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces with a Yellow adornment slot. ** a Dominant Chest Piece - A Fabled armor chest piece with a Yellow adornment slot. ** a Dominant Weapon - A Fabled weapon with Yellow adornment slot. Upon completing this quest for the first time, you will receive an achievement: * The Ring War Credits Category:Public Quests